1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector and a complementary plug connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector and a complementary plug connector not only providing power supply but also providing signal transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power connectors are widely used in electronic products for providing power supply and commonly include a receptacle connector and a complementary plug connector. The receptacle connector usually comprises an insulative housing defining a mating cavity therein and a plurality of conductive contacts retained in the insulative housing and serving as an anode and a cathode respectively. The complementary plug connector is received in the mating cavity and engaging with the conductive contacts so as to provide power source. However, as electronic products become more and more multifunctional, there is no luxury to provide each single interface a spot in such an over-crowed peripheral, therefore, a receptacle harboring at least two interfaces, such a power source and data, is required so as to reduce the exhaustion of the peripheral, while without comprising the interfaces required from the market.